


车震1.0

by boli_hh



Series: 车震四部曲 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 一个差点被粉丝发现的车震现场www





	车震1.0

今天是大队的庆功宴，所有人都喝的晕乎乎的。李赫宰开始还盯着李东海不让碰酒，后来自己也迷迷糊糊的管不了了。  
李东海一喝多就爱黏人，这会李赫宰在他身边坐着，他更是黏糊的不得了，恨不得长在李赫宰身上。  
经纪人看的心惊胆战，生怕两个人让外面围着的粉丝看出什么，赶紧让李赫宰带着人去车里呆着。

车停在车库里，一路走过去李东海整个人挂在李赫宰身上。不安分的手钻进衬衫里到处乱摸，嘴凑到脖子上舔咬，李赫宰被他撩的一股火从小腹升上来，扶着他边走边抓不安分的手“东海，别乱摸…”

“嗯…赫呀，我想你了…”

喝醉的小老虎简直像只小猫，软乎乎的。眼睛因为酒精水汪汪的，还发着红，李赫宰心猿意马的想起了床上的李东海，眼睛红红的眼泪流了一脸然后尖叫着射出来的样子。

好不容易给人拖到车里，刚关上门李赫宰就被扑到座位上。仰面坐在椅子上，李东海分开腿跪在他大腿两侧，手托起他的脸弯下腰去接吻。  
李赫宰伸手解开李东海的西服外套，他们今晚庆功宴穿着演出服来的，李东海丝绸质的衬衣质感特别好，正经八百的禁欲模样让李赫宰更加兴奋。

他们互相抚摸对方的身体，车内的温度迅速升高。幽暗闭塞的空间里全是亲吻时口水“啧啧”的声音，二人的头不断变化角度，研磨对方的嘴唇，激烈的亲吻让来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下。  
李东海前胸的扣子被扯开，衬衫半挂在身上，李赫宰的手抓着他的胸肌揉捏，白皙的皮肤上登时留下几个手指印，两根手指捏上肉粒来回揉搓。

“唔…赫…右边…”

李东海艰难的把身体挺直了些，拽着人头发往自己胸上按。  
李赫宰顺从的把头凑上去，张嘴在右胸上咬出一个牙印，听见人痛呼又心疼的舔了舔，嘴唇在上面吸吮留下一个个的红印。  
上边被照顾的很好，李东海想要更多，他抱着人的肩，用屁股来回蹭李赫宰的胯。

“我想要…”

喝醉的李东海格外的主动，李赫宰拍拍人示意换个姿势好帮他脱裤子，结果李东海直接跪在地上解李赫宰的腰带。小家伙平时没看出来手这么快，李赫宰还没反应过来裤扣已经被解开，下面那根直挺挺的弹出来。  
李东海一点都没犹豫，张口就把已经涨红的分身含进去，舌尖绕着龟头打转，挑逗着去顶中间的马眼，本来就尺寸可怖的肉棒登时又涨大一圈。  
他们的车在地下车库的角落里，车里没开灯，全靠外边停车场的昏暗灯光勉强看清。李东海从他身上滑下去，幽暗的环境下李赫宰只感觉裤子被解开，然后下身被一片温热湿软包裹住。  
李赫宰猝不及防的喘出了声“嘶…嗯…东海…”

听见男人的喘息，李东海被鼓励了一般更加卖力。嘴唇用力裹住柱身，两腮用力的吸，然后快速的上下起伏，每次都让龟头顶到喉咙深处。  
李赫宰手揪着李东海的头发把人往自己的性器根部上按，同时小幅度的顶动胯。李东海被他撞得从喉咙里发出几声“呜呜”的呻吟，被呛的轻咳了几声。嘴里的家伙尺寸太大了些，进出的时候嘴角被撑起来，多余的口水顺着流出来。

没有人会不喜欢这种征服爱人的感觉，李赫宰低头看着人跪在自己身下专心致志的样子，心里十分满足。  
李东海一边给李赫宰口一边解自己的裤子，皮带被他拽出来扔到一边，手摸上自己的那根抚慰。  
李赫宰觉得差不多了把人拉起来，李东海跨坐在他身上扭来扭去，两根肉棒挤在他们身体中间互相蹭。

“赫宰…快一点…我想要你”

李赫宰探过身子想找护手霜代替润滑剂，李东海却把着人不让动，扶着李赫宰的分身对准自己身后的洞口就要往下坐，李赫宰赶紧拦住他“别别别，东海，东海乖…等一下，哥哥给你找个润滑的好不好？”

李东海没管那么多，后穴传来的空虚感简直折磨死他了，今天从在舞台上就憋着这股火，等不下去了。  
他拿开挡着自己的手，撸了两把分身扶着人一坐到底。下沉的惯性让肉棒像利刃一样，捅开紧致的甬道顶进身体深处。  
两个人同时发出满足的喟叹，李赫宰被他直接的动作吓了一跳，登时酒都醒了，顾不得自己还埋在他身体里，赶紧抱着人问疼不疼。

李东海借着酒劲坐下去也没什么太大的痛感，他摇摇头然后自顾自地撑着椅背上下的动。  
李赫宰最喜欢这个姿势，能看见李东海的全部，他喜欢李东海自己做到哭出来又停不下的失控模样。  
就像现在，李东海跪在他身上把自己抬起来大力往下坐，他掐着李东海的腰同时往上狠狠地顶，每一下都准确的撞到敏感点上。李东海呻吟的声音被尽数撞碎，声音里带上了哭腔。

“啊…赫…太深了…呜好爽”

李赫宰握着李东海的胯上下起伏，臀部和大腿被猛烈的力度撞得绯红一片。车身剧烈摇晃，安静的车内肉体拍打的声音被无限放大。

这个时候，他们突然听到不远处传来声音“这是偶吧的车吗？”  
李赫宰和李东海惊出一身冷汗，瞬间停下来。

“好像是，哎你看那个，是不是今天银赫偶吧坐的车。”

外面聚集着几个粉丝，眼尖的看见角落里的保姆车。  
李赫宰和李东海大气都不敢喘，僵在那不敢动，李东海吓得后面夹得紧紧的，李赫宰没忍住向上顶了一下。  
“嗯！……”

几个粉丝在车头前照相，突然觉得车身晃了一下，里头似乎还有声音。靠在车头拍照的粉丝吓得赶紧走到一边“我怎么觉得车晃了一下！”

“车里有人？”

有大胆的粉丝上去敲了敲窗户“银赫偶吧？”

两个人心跳加快，李东海低下头小声地问“咱们进来的时候锁门了吗？”  
李赫宰僵着脖子摇摇头，李东海登时就慌了，万一粉丝拽开门…  
他们俩的姿势和凌乱的衣服压根没法解释，来的估计都是李赫宰的饭，先不说他会不会被粉丝当场五马分尸，就明天的头条他都能想到。  
Super junior成员银赫东海庆功宴上车震被粉丝撞破。

李东海吓得不轻，拉着人的手都有些抖，李赫宰还埋在自己身体里，他不敢起来，怕车一晃被外边的人发现端倪。  
两个人竖起耳朵听着外面的动静。

“要不要拉下门？”

“还是不要了吧，万一偶吧在里边怎么办。”

“没关系，试一下嘛，肯定会锁门的吧。”

车把手被拽开，车门拉出一条小小的缝隙。  
李赫宰和李东海同时屏住呼吸，李赫宰一瞬间脑子里闪过很多个应对的方法，这道门再拉开一些，他俩的秘密就彻底暴露了。  
李东海已经懵了，后穴也跟着使劲绞紧，又清楚的感受到埋在体内那根又涨大了一些，而李赫宰的手这时还附上他的前面上下撸动。  
李东海简直要咆哮了，这都什么时候了这人还想这个！

车门又被拉开了一点，外边的光顺着缝隙漏进来，李赫宰已经想好要怎么应对了。手臂有力地圈过李东海的腰把人往怀里带，贴上耳朵用气音说“东海，要是被发现了咱们出柜吧。”

外头的粉丝兴奋地小声叫喊“门没锁！”

“里头有人吗！”

“不知道啊，门开的太小了看不到里面…”

“你再拉开点嘛！”

 

李东海闭了闭眼睛，手环上李赫宰的肩膀。  
哪怕是退出娱乐圈也好，他不会放开手的。

 

“你们在干什么？”身后一道男声响起，粉丝转过头“艺声偶吧？”  
金钟云也喝的有些多，晃晃悠悠的从不远处的车上走下来“快回去吧，我就当你们没来过。”

给几个粉丝签了名，看着他们走远，金钟云转过身子敲了敲车窗。  
“人都走了，你们俩速战速决吧。”  
说完还体贴的帮忙把车门拉上。

听见金钟云的声音，二人同时松一口气。  
李东海一拳打上李赫宰的肩膀“你怎么不锁门啊！”  
李赫宰被拍的龇牙咧嘴“我哪顾得上啊，你那会急得都快把我给上了。”

李东海想起刚才的事有些害羞，低下头不说话了。李赫宰抱着人翻了个身，把他压在后座，两条腿搭在自己的肩膀压下去，李东海整个人被折叠在椅子上，双腿压在头两侧，私处完完全全露出来。  
李赫宰扶着自己插进去，出了名的公狗腰每当这种时候就显露出优势，一下一下又快又狠的撞击。

“嗯…啊…不行，不行…啊…”

整个车身都在剧烈的摇晃，李东海被撞的七荤八素，本来就晕现在更晕了。  
他哆哆嗦嗦搂着李赫宰的脖子，凑上去舔咬人的胸膛，李赫宰被他激的更是发了狠。

“不、不行…太深了…嗯…我要死了…呜…”

刚刚他们和粉丝之间只隔了一扇车门，粉丝们永远不知道之前还在舞台上闪闪发光、好像不食人间烟火的两个人在车里做着多羞耻放荡的事情。  
他们在粉丝面前正经又禁欲，在车里背着人的时候衣服皮带的扔了一地，一个人的身体里还含着另一个人的性器，衣服乱七八糟，身上全是暧昧的红印，场面淫乱又刺激。

混乱间，李东海看着李赫宰专注的表情恍惚，他们俩演出服都没脱，李赫宰甚至裤子还挂在腿上，差点被粉丝撞破的紧张和在车里做爱偷情一样的感觉让醉酒的身体更加敏感。  
李东海的后穴开始不规律的收缩挤压，李赫宰知道爱人快要到了，空下来一只手去照顾人的前面，然后反复的抽出整根再一下子冲进去。  
李东海被快感冲击的眼泪稀里哗啦的往下砸，握着人的手求他快点。

“嗯…哥哥…快一点…我要到了…”

李赫宰听话的加快速度，一边动一边问“哥哥厉不厉害，做的东海舒服吗？”

“啊…厉害…呜…你松手…”

李赫宰坏心眼的堵住小孔，继续抽插“东海舒服吗？”

“嗯…舒、舒服…你放开我…”

李赫宰听话的把手拿开，拇指在龟头上转着圈摩擦，前后夹击的感觉太强烈了，难以承受的快感吞噬了李东海的大脑。  
他脑子里闪过舞台上李赫宰蒙着黑纱的样子，穿着白衬衫别着香奈儿领夹跳舞，想起李赫宰灵活扭动的胯部，尖叫着射出来  
“啊…银赫……嗯！”

李赫宰把自己拔出来，并拢李东海的双腿埋进去，拍了拍人“夹紧了”  
大腿的嫩肉被他磨得发红，人也被顶的直哼哼，李赫宰快速的动了几下射在李东海身上，两个人精液混在一起。

李赫宰拿过纸巾清理干净，把他抱在怀里安抚“刚才叫我银赫，在想什么？”

喝醉酒之后又是惊吓又是激烈的性事，李东海这会开始犯困了，被抱在怀里暖和又舒服，李东海搂着人的脖子乖乖的回答“想你在舞台上的样子…”  
李赫宰眼神暗了暗，要不是怕人累着他是真的想再来一次，这小家伙就撩他最有本事。拿过旁边的外套给人盖住，李赫宰看着怀里人的睡颜宠溺的笑，最终还是没忍住凑上去亲了一口。  
被亲的人迷迷糊糊地把眼睛挣开条缝，贴过去啄了一下脸又缩回去继续睡。李赫宰心软的一塌糊涂，捂着胸口把仿佛快要跳出来的心压回去。

 

庆功宴结束之后，金希澈拉开他们的车门闻到车里的味道。沉下脸刚要发作，李赫宰赶紧制止“哥！哥！东海睡着了。”  
金希澈恶狠狠的小声骂着“李赫宰你就胡来！你闻闻车里这味儿，谁不知道你俩干什么了，要是粉丝真把你们那事撞破，你俩就等着哭吧！”  
李赫宰小心翼翼的赔笑“知道了哥，以后不会了，这不是没忍住么。”  
金希澈眼睛一瞪“什么叫没忍住？李赫宰你…”  
李东海被声音惊醒，揉揉眼睛看着车门口的人黏黏糊糊的喊了句“哥……”

“东海醒了呀，头疼吗？”  
金希澈一看人醒了，缓和了语气。看见李东海摇摇头，他继续把矛头对准李赫宰“你俩在家爱怎么样怎么样，在外边这么胡来不要命了吗！”  
李赫宰猴式委屈，怎么同样是犯事的自己就这么惨，被眼睛加嘴的同时骂，而真正撩起这股火的罪魁祸首什么事都没有。

“呀！特儿！你能不能管管！”  
朴正洙走过来把人拽走“快走吧，你不头疼吗，我回去给你按一按。”

“嗬！这味儿！” 金钟云跟着探进来个脑袋，又冲着李赫宰挑了挑眉“吃完啦？”  
李赫宰颧骨升天“谢谢啊哥”

金钟云吹了个口哨把门关上走了，车里终于安静下来，李赫宰拍着人小声哄着，等李东海彻底睡熟了以后才让经纪人开车往家走。

 

 

以后的日子也一起甜甜蜜蜜的过下去吧！

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
